Thorns and Claws
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When Kayri, a mutant that can control plants, is found by the X-men, she is at first nervous and scared. She doesn't talk and at first, only trust Logan. Can Kayri overcome her issues with other people? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Haha! New fanfic! This is my first X-men fanfic soif I got character personalities wrong, please tell me so I can try to fix it.  
Warnings: cursing, blood, violence ect...  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men**

* * *

She shivered as cold rain drenched her too skinny form. She curled up under the branches of a big old pine tree, shaking like a little leaf. The lowest branches of the pine tree bent, forming a shelter for the trembling teen. Her eyes closed and she rested her head tiredly against the rough bark of the trunk, dozing off.

She heard someone talking. Several people actually. Pearl-pink eyes opened and she pressed farther against the tree.

"Scent's coming from under those branches," a gruff male voice said. The girl bit her lip, eyes watching fearfully as the branches shielding her from the rain were pulled back. "Oh you have to be joking," the man whispered, staring at the girl in shock.

Wolverine stared at the teen girl, stunned. Dark green hair that was long and tangled, pearl-pink eyes wide in fear, pale skin, skinny frame, he could tell she was the one they were looking for. Before he could say anything though, thorn covered vines shot out of the ground, knocking him back. The girl got to her feet and shot off into the cold rainy forest. Cursing, Logan went after her, the others following. He tracked the girl as she raced through the rain, plants blocking his way as he followed her.

"Ah!" he heard her scream as she fell down a ridge. Cursing, Logan slid down, seeing the girl cradled by vines. Her eyes were clenched shut and he could see tears running down her face. Holding onto the ledge close to her, Logan held a hand out. Blink rain out of his eyes, Logan whistled to get her attention. The girl opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey kid, come on, we won't hurt you," he said. The girl looked at him, scared and untrusting. She blinked at him, the vines around her tightening into a steadier platform, expanding. "You want me to get on?" he asked. She nodded. He carefully climbed on, skeptical that it'd hold his weight. He was stunned when more vines shot out of the frozen ground to support him. "Nifty little thing aren't you?' he said, sitting next to the shivering girl. She blinked at him as he took his heavy coat off, wrapping it around her too thin shoulders. "Come on girlie, let's get you somewhere warm," he said as the vines lifted them back to the top of the ridge. Logan stood up and held a hand out to her. The girl tried to stand but something was wrong with her ankle, she fell back down as soon as she got to her feet. Logan leaned down and scooped her up. Frail, thin arms wrapped around his neck as he cradled the girl against his chest. He shifted his grip so that she was more comfortable. The girl rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"That her?" Cyclops asked, nodding at the dozing girl in Logan's arms. Even in her sleep, she had a tight grip on his shirt.

"Yeah," Logan sad, walking into the Blackbird. He sat down, knowing that she wouldn't let go. He strapped in, the best he could without waking the girl.

"She's tiny," Scott noted. "Especially wearing Logan's coat, it dwarfs her even more." Logan scowled.

"She was freezing," he snapped. They took off, the girl still trembling from cold in his arms.

Warm, she felt warm. She snuggled closer to the warmth, glad to be warm for once. Her heater moved.

"I think she's waking up," a gruff voice said quietly. She opened her eyes to see the one who had convinced her to go with him looking down at her. Blinking, she wiggled, trying to scoot away from him.

Logan undid the seat belt and let the scared girl scurry way from him. She looked at all of them as the others closed in on her, asking a million questions. The girl covered her head with her arms, shaking.

"Hey, knock it off!" Logan snapped, standing up. He shoved past Scott and knelt in front of the girl. She was shaking so hard he could hear her teeth rattling. "Hey kid, it's alright, we aren't going to hurt you," he said, holding a hand out to her. The girl looked at him. She nodded, taking his hand. Logan gently pulled her to her feet. The girl hid behind him, gripping the back of his sleeve. He could smell her fear; she was damn near terrified of the X-men staring at her. Logan got her to sit in a seat next to him where she promptly buried her face in his shoulder, green hair keeping them from seeing even the side of her face. Logan strapped her in so she was safe while they landed.

"So this is the mutant," Xavier said, looking at the girl hiding behind Logan. She peeked out at him with light pink eyes.

"Yeah, she doesn't speak so I don't know her name," Logan said, shrugging as the girl, who he had started calling Pine, grabbed his hand again, looking at where his claws came out.

"Hm," Xavier stared at the girl and sent his thought to her. _What's your name, young lady?_ The girl jumped, looking around frantically for the voice in her head, eyes wide. Logan chuckled.

"Easy Pine, the prof's a telepath," he said.

"I didn't mean to frighten you; I just want to know your name. If you think it, I'll hear it, alright," Xavier said gently. The girl nodded. _Kayri, my name is Kayri. _"Her name is Kayri," Xavier told Logan.

"Kayri huh?" Logan repeated, looking at her. Kayri smiled.

Marie watched as Logan came in with a girl her age following him closely.

"Hey Logan," she said, smiling at the man. He grinned back as the green haired girl ducked behind him.

"Hey kid, this is Kayri," he said, pushing the new girl in front of him. Marie stood up and smiled at the girl, she could tell Kayri was shy, the way she chewed on her lip was a giveaway.

"Hi Kayri, I'm Marie, or Rouge to most of the kids here," she said, holding a gloved hand out. Kayri smiled shyly back, shaking it.

"Kayri doesn't talk," Logan told her. Marie nodded, understanding.

"Okay, that's cool," Kitty said from her spot on her bed. She hopped up, taking Kayri's other hand. "I have some pajamas you can borrow till we go raid the mall and get you some clothes," she said, leading the grubby girl to the bathroom.

Kayri was lying on her bed, her new roommates were asleep. The green haired mutant squirmed, feeling cramped and stuffy in the room. Standing, Kayri made her way to the door of the room. She slipped out, silent as a breeze.

Kayri made her way into the courtyard, seeing a big old tree. She placed a hand on the trunk. Yawning, she climbed into the branches and settled, being supported by branches of the tree to keep her from falling.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think please. and no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! Second chapter!  
Warnings: Cursing, blood, violence ect...  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men**

* * *

Marie panicked when she saw that Kayri wasn't in her bed. _Oh crap! Where did she go?_ Marie thought, rushing through the halls to find her new friend. She bumped into Scott.

"What wrong Rouge?" he asked.

"Kayri's missing," she said, fidgeting.

Kayri woke up, feeling sunlight on her face. She frowned, not remembering where she was, and then it came back to her. She smiled, willing the branches covering her to move back to their original places. She heard someone stop walking under the tree and sniff the air.

"Pine?" Logan asked as Kayri jumped down, landing neatly on her feet, reminding him of a cat. "What were you doing up there?" he asked. Kayri blinked at him. "Oh, right, here." Logan handed her a pen and notepad. "Now you can talk." Kayri wrote on the notepad.

_I felt cramped and stuffy in the room last night so I came out here to sleep. It's been a while since I've slept inside._ Logan nodded.

Marie saw Logan and Kayri walk into the mansion. Kayri had leave in her dark green hair and held a notepad and pen in her arms.

"There you are," Scott said, frowning at Kayri. Kayri stiffened, eyes flashing as she looked at him.

"Easy Boy Scout, Pine here couldn't sleep last night so she went outside to sleep. She's not used to indoors sleeping," Logan said, patting the girl's head. Kayri scowled at him, scribbling something on her notepad.

_Don't do that! It's annoying._

Marie snickered when she read that. Logan scoffed, doing it again just to rile the green haired girl up. A small vine wacked his hand before slithering back around her wrist. Scott snickered at Logan's face while Marie smiled at Kayri, who looked _very _proud of herself.

Later that day, Kayri was in Professor Xavier's office.

"Alright, I want to see how much control you have over your powers," Xavier said. Kayri held her wrist out, showing the bracelet of braided vines. She stared at it for a moment before the braid came undone, the plants forming little shapes like triangles hearts and even a mini him. Xavier smiled, her control was very impressive. She willed the vines to become a bracelet again and looked at him sheepishly.

_Sorry if I was showing off. I don't get to show many people my powers without being hurt;_ she sent the thought to him. Xavier nodded. Kayri rubbed her forehead, wincing at the headache she had now.

"Are you alright?" Xavier asked.

_Headache and I feel kind of weak,_ Kayri wrote on her notepad. Xavier frowned.

"Let's get you down to the med lab and have Hank look at you," he said, holding a hand out. Kayri took it, letting Xavier lead her to the lab.

Kayri backed away as Hank pulled out a needle. She started to tremble, shaking her head frantically.

"Come on now, I just need a blood sample to see what's wrong with you okay?" Hank said gently. Kayri shook her head, still backing away. Her eyes were frantic, locked on the needle.

Logan stopped, getting hit with the smell of Kayri's fear. He growled, following the scent. He burst through the med lab doors, seeing Kayri backing away from Hank who had a needle in his hand, talking soothingly to the distressed girl. It wasn't working; Kayri was to terrified to listen.

"Hank, let me talk to her," Logan said. Kayri whipped around, locking terrified pink eyes on him. Logan took a step towards her. Kayri made a whining noise in the back of her throat before launching herself at him. Logan caught the girl's too thin, too light form as she collided with his chest, shaking with silent sobs. Hank set the needle down. "Hey now Pine, its' okay. Hank here just needs a little blood to make sure you're not sick okay?" Logan told Kayri. Kayri looked up at him. Logan grinned at her.

"Logan, I think it would be best if you stayed here while Hank took a sample of Kayri's blood, since she seems to trust you," Xavier finally spoke up after reeling from the scattered images he had gotten from Kayri's mind when Hank showed her the needle. Logan nodded.

Kayri hid her face in Logan's shirt as Hank carefully drew blood from her arm. He stuck a band aid on the small wound and patted the trembling girl's head.

"All done Kayri," he said. Kayri peeked up at him, blinking. Logan scoffed, patting the girl's shoulder as she poked Hanks hand gently. Xavier chuckled, sensing the awe in her mind over the "Giant fuzzy blue bear."

"Alright Kayri, you blood test show that you have a deficiency in all vitamins and are slightly anemic. What that means is you'll have to take these every day for a while. You also need to eat because, to be blunt, you're way too thin for a healthy teenage girl to be. Start off small and you'll gain weight again soon along with exercising to build muscle mass back up," Hank said. Kayri nodded, carefully taking the bottles of vitamins and iron that she'd need.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hank asked. Logan nodded.

"What didn't you tell her?" Logan asked.

"I saw marks on her arm, like old needle marks, it could be why she freaked out over me wanting to draw blood. She's also been abused. There are old scars from something all over her body," Hank whispered.

"Damn, poor kid," Logan whispered. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because, she only trusts you, just keep an eye on her alright?" Hank huffed. Logan nodded, watching as Xavier led Kayri back out of the lab.

"I already planned on it," he said.

* * *

**Okay, that's the second chapter and now we know a little bit about Kayri! Sorry this chap's so short! Tell me what you think and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter. sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy lately.  
Warnings: blood, violence, cursing, oocness, ect.  
disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

* * *

Kayri bolted up in a cold sweat, gasping. Marie moved back after shaking the trembling girl's shoulder to wake her up from her nightmare.

"Kayri, are you okay?" Kitty asked, sitting next to her friend. Kayri shook her head, tears running down her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them.

"I'll be right back," Marie whispered as Kitty tried to calm the crying girl down. Kayri whimpered, shaking badly. Marie came back with Logan in tow.

"Kayri's not really responding to anything we do," Kitty whispered as Logan shooed her back. He sat next to Kayri.

"Pine, Pine come on look at me," he said, pulling Kayri half into his lap. Kayri jerked, struggling as he wrapped his arms around her, whimpering and trying to get free. "Kayri!" Logan said. Kayri snapped out of her panicked state, staring at Logan with wide teary eyes. She clutched Logan's shirt, sobbing silently and shaking bad enough that he almost shook with her.

"How is she?" Marie asked softly.

"She'll be alright now that it's out of her system.

When Marie had burst into his room, Logan didn't know what to think. He barely understood what she was saying; only catching "Kayri" and "nightmare." It was enough to get him out of bed. He followed Marie to her room where Kayri was on her bed, curled into a ball and shaking. Kitty was trying to snap the green haired girl out of it. He got Kayri to calm down, pulling her close. In the back of his mind he felt the Wolverine stirring as Kayri's scent cleared of fear and pain.

Logan stood up and left, patting all three girls on the head, earning a pout from two of them. Kayri just scowled at him swatting at his hand. Logan snorted, leaving. Kayri flopped back on her bed yawning.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Kayri slapped her alarm clock and sat up, the strap of her tank top falling off her shoulder. Marie stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair. Kayri grabbed a set of Kitty's clothes that fit her and darted into the bathroom. They were going to go shopping today for Kayri. She had finally filled out enough to get her some clothes.

Logan sighed. He didn't know why Xavier wanted him and Scott to supervise the girls as they shopped. Kayri, Kitty and Marie came down. Kayri had her thick dark green hair up in two pigtails. She wore a light pink shirt of Kitty's and jeans.

Kayri felt someone staring at her as they shopped. Kitty came back, carrying a hot pink dress. Kayri took her writing pad out and scribbled on it.

_Heck no!_ She wrote, scowling at Kitty. She deflated. Kayri yawned and picked out a black jacket that had a splattering of dark blue going up the jacket. She slipped it on and nodded at the fit. Slipping it off, Kayri put it in her basket. She chose some jeans and more shirts. She stopped, staring at a necklace. It was a small butterfly, made of silver with several multicolored crystals on the wings. The chain was silver. Kayri stared at it. She winced at the price tag and shook her head.

Logan saw Kayri stop and look at a necklace. She winced and walked away. Logan strolled up and stared at the necklace. He glared at the price. It was really expensive. He had seen the slightly disappointed look Kayri had. She wanted it. He sighed, shaking his head. Why was he being so nice to the girl? Something about her made the Wolverine stir. Logan shook his head and walked off. Scott watched and sighed.

Kayri happily sipped her smoothie as she and Marie walked through the food court to the table they had picked out. Marie carried three boxes of Chinese while Kayri balanced the drinks in her arms. Kitty grinned when she saw them. She had gotten a table near a potted plant. Kayri smiled, setting the drinks down. Kitty helped Marie distribute the food boxes and forks. Kayri sat down and started eating.

"Any other stores you want to hit?" Kitty asked. Kayri paused, thinking it over for a moment. She nodded, pointing to a book store. Marie nodded.

"Okay, after we eat we'll go," she agreed. Kayri beamed, nodding.

"Hey girls," three boys said. Kayri blinked.

"Wanna hang out with us?" one asked.

"No, go away," Marie said. Kayri shrank back as one leaned too close to her. Marie saw and stood, getting between the boy and her new friend. Kayri scooted back to Kitty, gripping Kitty's sleeve as the brown haired girl scowled at the boys.

"Awe come on babe, don't be like that," the boy said. Kayri shuddered at the look he shot her. Kitty scowled.

"Hey bub," Logan walked up, followed by Scott. "Why don't you leave them alone?"

Logan could see Kayri's nervous look. She looked ready to run; only Kitty's hand on Kayri's back seemed to keep her there. Logan scowled at the boys while Scott went over to the girls.

"Rogue," he said, looking at the dark haired girl. Rogue nodded, backing off as Logan stepped up. Kayri gripped Kitty's hand tightly, biting her lip. Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey calm down okay Kayri," he said. Kayri nodded, taking a deep breath. Scott smiled as her body visibly relaxed. The boys glared darkly at the two men who had walked in. one of them tried to punch Logan. Logan rolled his eyes, sidestepping. Kayri blinked.

"Kid, you need to back off," Logan snapped. Kayri wiggled away from Scott and put a hand on Logan's arm. She wrote something quickly.

_They're not worth it,_ she wrote.

"I know Pine, don't worry," he assured her. Kayri beamed, nodding.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" the biggest boy, obviously the leader snarled, shoving Logan's shoulder. He didn't even move. Kayri blinked then turned around, flicking her hair over her shoulder in obvious dismissal. She grabbed Logan's hand and tugged him back to the table. The boys stalked off, cursing and grumbling.

"That was awesome Kayri," Kitty said, hugging the girl.

"I'm buying you a book for that," Marie agreed. Kayri beamed, feeling very proud that she had stood up to the boys. Logan patted her head. Kayri swatted at his hand, pouting. Logan smirked at her.

Kayri browsed through the books and stopped in the manga and comic book section. She beamed, looking through the manga. She picked out three books. Logan saw her and walked over.

"Find anything good?" he asked. Kayri nodded, showing him.

_I really like manga and comics,_ she wrote.

"_Vampire Knight, Black Butler, _and_ Soul Eater_?" Logan asked. Kayri nodded, beaming. Logan snorted, shaking his head.

* * *

**okay done! hope you guys liked it. Review please! :)**


End file.
